


Intimate intercourse

by pricklybuns



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Aged Up, Bottom Azumane Asahi, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Nishinoya Yuu, chubby asahi, not really chubby but not really as muscular in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklybuns/pseuds/pricklybuns
Summary: Or Asahi met Nishinoya at a club. Things happen.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing)





	Intimate intercourse

It was a mistake. 

Asahi was out of it that night. Having recently picked up an office job and running deadlines, it was as if he could feel his own sanity and health dropping by the hours. Each day passing by, going to and back from work and the dingy one-room apartment he has, seeing the same thing, the same people, doing basically the same tasks day in and day out, sometimes bleeding over the entire weekend. He was going insane.

It was impulsive, it really was, when Asahi found himself asking his deskmate- Suga, the first guy who spoke to him when he started working there and followed each other on social networks, if Asahi could go clubbing with him.

Suga was surprised then but he didn't say much, just gave Asahi a huge grin and told him the address while typing away at his phone. '"I'm informing the rest that you're going!" 

It was really not Asahi's scene. Everything was loud and banging. At times he felt almost claustrophobic in this space. Asahi wasn't small by any means so the chances of getting trampled were safely off the board. He pitied the shorter people in the group he tagged along with, who got pushed or accidentally shoved when people just legitimately didn't see them.

Asahi made his way to the bar, downing a couple of shots. He wasn't going to dance anyway, definitely not. He was never a dancer, didn't have the balls for it. He caught sight of several people in the middle of the dance floor, hoping as if nothing bothers them, as if no one else existed in this cramped stinking place. Why was he so angry? He took another shot. 

He was getting woozy. At one point someone came and sat next to him, shirt damped heavily with sweat. At some point, the damped-shirt man offered him a drink, opened his mouth to say something that Asahi couldn't hear. At a point, both made it out of the bar, together.

It wasn't his intention, not really, when he had kissed back the damped-shirt man after he was pushed into the wall at the back alley. Calloused hands cradling his face carefully, as if he was a jewel, before sliding to his shoulders. He felt pressure then, as if someone had put heavy weights onto his shoulders. But the damped-shirt man was easier to kiss, Asahi didn't mind the weight anymore. 

They were in a cab now. The damped-shirt man didn't kiss him then. He made a noise, feeling his mouth too cold without the other's lips upon them. He heard a laugh. Was he being laughed at? Oh no… of course he was… Asahi curled into himself, suddenly feeling too big for his own good. 

He heard another laugh. "God, how are you that cute?" The damped-shirt man had said, pulling Asahi's collar, forcing Asahi to sit straight up. He felt air blowing into his ear. "Didn't think you'd like to make out with the cab driver being there~" 

Asahi blinked, turning to the front. Oh right, they were in a cab. He established that. Wait.. where are they even going? Things are less woozy now, realizing where he was is slowly sobering him. Oh no- is he being kidnapped? Has he been taken after getting himself drunk off his ass in a club with a group of people he doesn't know and now a random guy decided to kidnap and murder him at the end of th-

He felt a hand on his. Asahi flinched but too scared to move. He was sobering up but not sober enough to actually be logical. The hand above his was small, smaller than his own anyway. The motion was gentle, almost careful, as if the person next to him, damped-shirt man, he finally remembered, was treating his hand carefully, as if he was some kind of scared animal, in many ways, he was. He felt a pair of lips on the back of his hand then. A familiar pair of lips. A warm pair of lips. The same pair that was on top of his own not too long ago. 

"Don't make such a dejected face, I'll give you all my attention once we make it to the hotel."

Hotel-- Hotel?!

Asahi felt his face heat up immediately. He wanted to pull his hand away but everything was so cold and it felt so warm in the other's hand he didn't want to. But hotel? Hotel?! Why are they even--

"Ah! Thank you!" The man exclaimed as the cab came to a halt, putting the money in the driver's hand and they were off. 

Asahi didn't manage to utter much before he was swung inside the elevator. The door closed, the man closed in immediately, pressing their lips together once again.

Asahi was too sober for this. He needed the booze for this. What is he supposed to do?! Open his mouth?! Close his eyes?! Or open them?? Is his tongue gonna be involved?! He is feeling so much tongue! What if someone walks in?! The man was grinding on him now. Asahi felt his breath hitched. He hasn't had anyone touched nor grinded on him before-!! Or has he?? Has he?? If he has, how long has it even been?? 

The elevator dinged. Asahi, in pure panic, pushed the man off him, only to realize they got to the designated floor.

The man laughed then, didn't seem to mind being pushed off. "Seems like you're sober enough for shame now!" He was grabbed by the wrist, pulled towards a room. "Though I must say I can't hate that drunk you who begged for my kiss~" 

Asahi made a distress noise. He did not beg! He was very sure he did not!! Did he beg?? Has he been saying things without saying them? Wait that doesn't make any sens-

He was swung inside a room. The door slammed shut, locked, and his lips were occupied once more. 

Asahi glued his eyes shut. Hands curled into fists. Is he supposed to do something? He can feel the man's erection, oh god, on his upper thigh. Is he supposed to touch?? Is he allowed to touch?? Is this guy the type he read online who said they want to be untouched?? What is he supposed to do with his own?? 

"You're too tense." The man spoke up again, his tongue has been lapping, prodding at Asahi's lips for a while now as his crotch grinding on Asahi's thigh, at times soft groans and moans would escape the man's mouth. Asahi had gotten off to porn before, this was very different from porn.

A finger pushed at his lips. Asahi opened his mouth hesitantly. Almost in an instant, about four fingers jammed itself in the corners of his mouth, forcing it to stay open as the man's tongue entered. 

Asahi made a noise then. He was too ashamed of himself to admit that he did. He wanted to swallow it down, wanted to shut himself up somehow but with his mouth pride open, his own tongue being sucked and licked as if it was the most delicious thing in the world, there wasn't a way he could shut himself up. 

"You're still tense." The man spoke again, hands sliding out of Asahi's mouth, the pair of lips slowly stopped being so lustful. Everything seemed to slow down.

The man's hand now gently on his shoulder, rubbing them reassuringly, the kisses weren't as intense, just light pecks and occasional nibbles. Asahi felt a little relaxed then, he could deal with this.

He kissed back slowly, matching the man's pace, hand finding themself at the man's hips. Small moans and incoherent mumbles echoed in the room. Asahi was okay with his pace.

"So sober-you like it gentle." The man said as they parted lips again. They suddenly felt cold. Asahi leaned in for more, the man chuckled, giving him what he wanted. "I can do gentle" he heard the man say before leaving his lips again. 

Asahi didn't make a noise this time. Was the noise that time a beg? God, had he always been that needy? Or has he just been kiss-starved? The man's hands were off of him now. Asahi felt cold all of a sudden. Perhaps he's touched-starved too. 

Maybe Asahi made a face, or made some kind of noise again, because the man laughed once more. His eyes warm, shining a bright yellow. "Don't wanna do this at the front door," he took hold of Asahi's hand again, lightly pulled as Asahi stood up. 

Asahi was led to the bedroom. Or the bed part of the room.

With his back on the soft mattress, Asahi felt his eyes getting heavy. 

"Oi oi~" He heard the man called, now suddenly naked. Fuck. "No sleeping yet." His voice dropped lower, more seductive, sending its vibration straight down to his lower half.

Asahi swallowed, immediately embarrassed. Oh- oh-- he was sobering up even more now. This is what they call a 'hook-up' is it? At least he's not getting murdered but-- 

He felt a palm at his erection, still tight in the worn jeans he decided to have on that day. Ashai let out a groan. The man smiled above him. The other hand found its way to Asahi's chest, running it up and down, feeling the bumps and curves from outside his shirt. 

"You are so pretty" Asahi twitched at that. God, he was embarrassed. Why would someone, much less a gangly slightly chubby man, writhing and moaning obscenely from just being palmed alone pretty?

"You don't believe me," the man said, almost like a question but not exactly. He made a statement but made it sound like a question. If statement, he wasn't wrong. His compliment sounded ridiculous.

The air hit Asahi's chest when his buttons were all un(buttoned), exposing his lumpy chest and the now non-existent abs at his stomach. The man chuckled, Asahi wanted to shrink into himself. "No no" The man seems to have noticed Asahi trying to physically curl up, to hide his body. "I like it" the soft pair of lips were now peppering kisses on his chest, slowly moving down to his stomach, occasionally, licking, sucking. "It's cute" Asahi made a noise then, his body twitched and shook as the man started stroking his member through the fabric.

Is he being teased right now? Is that what it feels like? He wanted to explode. It felt good but also borderlining painful, something Asahi couldn't decide if it is or isn't painful. 

"You are so cute" Asahi felt himself twitch again. "So good." Asahi let out a noise. Good? "So so good." Did he say that out loud? Asahi could feel himself getting close. Fuck-- He couldn't cum from this-- It would be incredibly humiliating! Asahi doesn't have much pride which means the amount he does have is very precious and cumming without even being directly touched will strike a core!

The man chuckled above him. "You're tense again. Am I that bad at this?" The man asked, seeming actually curious, almost pouty-sounding. Asahi shook his head. "Then tell me, tell me why you're tense." Tell him? Tell him he's tensed because he's about ti cum at just compliment and outside jeans palming alone and that thought makes him want to die?! Saying that at all is already damaging his pri- "You're a good boy, aren't you?"

Asahi groaned, palm clutching at the sheet below, refusing to cum to that. It pushed him close, closer than he'd like to admit. He blamed it on sexual frustration. 

The man chuckled. This guy-- he knows exactly what he's doing! He's doing that pouty thing back then om purpose! The man chuckled again. "You are so adorable." He felt his cheeks heat up. "What you think shows right on your face, you know that?" The man had whispered, blew into his ears. Asahi wanted to shake him off but also wanted more. It's because he hasn't fucked for so long, or has anyone on or around him in this context for so long. Yeah, that must be it!

The man unzipped his pants, Asahi felt himself let out a sigh of relief. If the man heard it, he didn't react. His hardened member, pained from being trapped inside those jeans, finally could breathe. 

His boxer, ripped a bit at the top, was wet with an embarrassing amount of precum. He doesn't know what was more embarrassing, the precum for the poor state of his undergarment.

The man didn't seem to mind, he actually seemed happy. "So wet for me aren't you? Such a good boy you are~" Asahi felt himself twitched again. A part of him wondered if he would cum from just this man complimenting him in that voice. Another part of him really doesn't want to find out. 

"Stop.. that.." He tried saying, which ended up sounding desperate, breathless even. God this is beyond embarrassing. Has sex always been this embarrassing and intimate??

The man seemed to have been stunted for a moment. "Fuck, you spoke." He said, delighted. Why would he be delighted? Does he get off from Asahi embarrassing himself?? "Again." The man held his face with his two hands, his eyes gleaming with joy and mischief but with heavy doses of lust. And god that colour, that bright brown mixed with the light, turning golden, he could stare at those all day. "Speak again for me"

Speak..? Speak what? Say what??

The man chuckled again. "Yuu is my name. Say my name."

Yuu.. so that is the man's name. He could finally put a name to this face. "Yuu…" he tried saying, struggling to catch his breath as those piercing eyes stared at him like he was the only thing that mattered. Has he always been that desperate-sounding when he runs out of breath? 

Yuu shuddered above him. "I could cum on that alone" he chuckled, licking his lips. "You are so hot, you know that?" Yuu made his way back down to his crotch, pulling off his pitiful boxers before fetching a lube container nearby, drowning his own fingers in them.

Yuu was guiding himself towards his own hole when Asahi made a noise. "You're not gonna..?" He just wanted to ask, it was sincere. At least he thought it was. But what it came out really didn't. 

Yuu gave a smirk. "Do you want to?" His lube filled fingers guide itself towards Asahi's entrance, one hand spreading the cheeks apart, the other lapping around the area. Asahi must have made a noise because Yuu spoke again: "You're excited~"

Asahi was not! Right??? He couldn't be! He's having sex with practically a stranger! Excited to get his ass pounded?! Why would he--

He felt fingers entering. Two?! Asahi made a distress noise. Yuu gave him a reassuring look, "It's loose enough, you can take it, I'll be slow." Loose enough?! Asahi almost curse the amount of time he gets off with dildos so much that a stranger could tell he takes it in the ass. This is beyond unbearable--!!

It went in easy. Asahi is almost ashamed that it did if not for the pleased look Yuu has on his face. "Give me a name" 

Asahi took a moment to think about what it meant before he finally replied. "Asahi…"

"Asahi," Yuu said with a smile, in such a joyous tone that makes Asahi's heart skip instead of his dick twitch. What kind of mood is this-- Asahi is not even that great of a name! Why is he saying it like it's the best name ever?! What is up with this guy??

He felt the fingers inside him curled. Asahi let out a choked moan. He had almost forgotten they were there in the first place. Yuu licked his lips, eyes focused, as if searching for something. Asahi gasped and panted each time the fingers curled and uncurled, poking and prodding. What was he looking for?

Asahi let out a moan, his body twitched. Yuu made a face, as if saying 'found it!' He seemed excited, Asahi was happy for him. Until he poked that spot again. Asahi gasped the second time. Yuu's fingers were getting faster and faster by the second, consistently hitting that same spot, only missing it every once in a while. Asahi's body twitched nonstop as it conflicted between pushing itself onto Yuu's fingers or away from it. It was a bit much, almost overwhelming. 

"Wa-it-- S-top--!" He choked out, his arms trying to pull himself away from Yuu's constant touch. Yuu stopped immediately, reducing to gentle massages. Asahi could finally catch his breath. He could endure the teasing touches- Not the other one--

"Scared you?" Yuu asked, almost guiltful. Asahi leaned up. That look doesn't look good on Yuu, he likes the other looks more, the ones where he looked pleased, happy. Kissing Asahi seemed to make him happy, Asahi wanted to kiss him. Yuu seemed to like the idea as his free hand reached behind Asahi's neck as he came up, slowly pulling Asahi's head down to meet his lips. It was slow, gentle, sweet. 

"Sorry, I get a bit excited sometimes." Yuu said with a small smile. Asahi kissed him again. "You are way too cute for me." Yuu chuckled when their lips separated. 

His fingers slowly slipped out from Asahi's entrance. He was amazed at himself that he didn't cum from the intense prodding from before, perhaps the fear of tipping into that overwhelming sensation cancelled the pleasure to ejaculate.

He didn't get to think about it much as Yuu positioned himself in between Asahi's legs. With ease, he placed those meaty things onto his own shoulders. Asahi felt exposed, especially as Yuu kept staring. He didn't move, not really. It was as if he was waiting for Asahi to say something. It's almost cruel. 

"Yuu…" He looked up at Asahi, his eyes playful. "Please…" was all Asahi could muster. He barely knew this guy but was already asking to have his dick in his own ass. His pride will take a long time to build back up. But it didn't really matter.

Yuu smiled down at him, pleased. He felt it coming in right away. Asahi bit on his bottom lip as he watched Yuu licked his own, almost not noticing Yuu's eyes were also staring back at him, watching. 

It should be awkward, yet it didn't feel awkward. It's intimate. Overtly so. Are all sex this intimate? Is this what all the fuss is about??

"Are you like this with everyone?" Yuu was thrusting now. His fingers intertwined with Asahi's bigger ones. "Moaning, begging, being this adorable?" 

Asahi could barely register what he was saying. The sensation in him, the subtle moans and grunts Yuu was making, the sound the slapping of their skin makes, the smell of their sweat and precum surrounding them. There were so many things it felt almost scary.

It took a while for Asahi to realize that was a question. "I don't-- do this with everyone--" he gasped out, fingers gripping onto Yuu's. He's very close. So close, has been holding in this whole time, he knows he was but he is still stubbornly trying to hold on. Was he some kind of masochist?!

Yuu chuckled above him, sounding breathless now, just like Asahi mere moments ago. He felt oddly happy at that. "Asahi." His body shuddered, twitched and arched. Fuck, that voice in that tone should be illega- "You are so beautiful."

Asahi felt it all at once. His muscles tensed, his mouth gasping for air, his voice escaped him before he could hold back, his legs reflectively trying to close itself as his body shook out a string of liquid he has been holding for months. When it stopped, Asahi was just writhing. Fuck it wasn't enough-- He had more in there-- It felt stuck-- like it needed a little push to--

Yuu took one of his hands off Asahi's and started stroking, giving Asahi the edge he needed to let it all out. He let out a groaned. A moan? A sound before flopping back on the mattress. 

Yuu took himself out of him, still sporting a hard-on that looked almost painful. Right-- Yuu hasn't come yet-- He was being selfish and just came before him and left him hanging like that--

"Can I.. help..?" Asahi asked, unsure what exactly he could even do. He's too tired and oversensitive to agree to get fucked again. He's too tired to stroke Yuu at a pace that would probably let him come, he had never given a blow job and is massively terrified of the image of Yuu going soft because of how bad it felt.

Yuu gave him a look, as if he's considering it before his eyes widened. "Can I.. cum on your chest..?"

Asahi blinked. His chest..?? What about them? Why would anyone want to ejaculate on those? But Nishinoya looked serious and Asahi had already come without doing any of the work to help Yuu come himself so it's... only fair, right? 

Asahi nodded. His cheeks burned. They burned, even more, when Yuu made his way up towards Asahi's chest, giving him the clear full view of the other's lean yet muscular legs, his new formed 4 packs, and god his golden bright eyes. The eyes that looked like they could pierce through anything. The eyes that looked confident, teasing, playful, joyous that night were now squinted, unfocused yet too focused on something else other than Asahi right now.

Asahi followed Yuu's eyes, landing towards his chest. Yuu was getting really into it as he kept stroking, panting above him. Could there be something he could do? It's not any different to laying there and getting pleasured isn't it?!

Asahi thought back at all the JAV he had seen and books he had read. There was one thing the ladies usually do. He was no lady. But perhaps it could help Yuu get off easier somehow.

Asahi squeezed his chest together with his hands, forming a cleavage. Yuu let out a low grunt, "Fuck, you're killing me..!!" He came all over Asahi's chest, some stray shot ended up on Asahi's face. He didn't mind but they were the first thing Yuu wiped off of him. 

Asahi let go of his chest, practically heaving for air now that everything was finished. Yuu fetched some wet paper nearby, baby wipes were what Asahi eventually notice, wiping them both clean, throwing the covers they were laying on to the ground, before flopping down next to Asahi.

Asahi was tired. So so tired. He wanted to just drift off to sleep and ignored the world. But he could see those shiny eyes staring at him and he couldn't help but stare back. There was something captivating about the guy. He was forceful but also gentle, backing off the moment he felt a sense of hesitation in Asahi. Asahi was grateful for that. He had heard many horror stories about hook-ups. His first sex experience, although not a hook-up didn't end up too great as everything was just too overwhelming for him. He wondered if Yuu was his first, would he had a better sex drive? Or does he just have none or few from the get-go?

"You're fascinating, you know that?" Yuu spoke suddenly. "How come a guy like you was sitting alone in a bar like that?"

Asahi blushed at the compliment, mentally correcting Yuu that they were at a club though Yuu did find him at the bar section so he wasn't wrong either. "Came with a few colleagues to unwind but.. ended up not being my scene and just.. wanted space."

Yuu made a humming noise. Didn't seem to mind Asahi was taking his flirts seriously. Or perhaps he was supposed to. "You could have left, you know. Since you didn't enjoy yourself."

Asahi made a noise. Thinking. He could have. "But I asked them to let me come... I felt bad if I just got up and left.."

Yuu chuckled. "But you did anyway~" 

Asahi groaned at that. But he had a reason now that probably made sense for that group of people. Something that made more sense to them than "I'm not up to it" after asking to join.

"You're oddly talkative for someone that.. do this to people they see in clubs." 

Yuu hummed. "Then what does someone like me do? Stay quiet, fuck, sleeps and then leaves the next morning?"

"Well I was under that impression! Don't they all do that in movies and stories??"

Yuu let out a gasp before laughing. "How cold!!"

"Right?? I never got the appeal of sex because it's just two people slapping their crotch and butts together and then leaves or just sleeps! And they keep doing it and acting like it's the peak of romance!"

Yuu was full-on belly laughing now and Asahi felt like he wanted to cut his own tongue off for saying something so odd but at the same time just wanted to drown in that laugh.

"Asahi-san, oh god, you are so precious!" Yuu pinched his cheeks with both his hands. Asahi was too tired to tear him off, just letting out grumbles and disapproving noises. The other let go eventually, laying on his back as he stared up at the ceiling. Asahi followed. "I agree though. Sex seems cold sometimes. Sometimes calculated. Sometimes just there, to fill a quota or something. But I always felt like there should be more about it, you know?"

Asahi was surprised Yuu would indulge him in these kinds of topics. It's a bit dumb, really, just Asahi's own ramblings about writing tropes and movie tropes which slowly translated to how people viewed the idea of sex, treating it as so important and appealing that it comes before the feelings. Though he supposed he's in that category now. His only saving grace was that he started catching feelings during it, not after it.

"They do say it's... two people connecting." Asahi finally spoke again, agreeing with Yuu. "I've never liked the idea of sex. Being all.. exposed and naked." Now that he mentioned it, his mind suddenly reminded him of just how naked he actually was. Almost unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around his torso.

Yuu made a noise of agreement. "It can be scary. Kind of like, laying yourself bare. It'd be cool if everyone has milky pretty pink skin or a six-pack, completely hairless, spotless, without any spots, zits, nor scar to be afraid of showing. It's almost brave that people just get naked for others like that. I've always thought they were brave."

Asahi took a moment to ponder. He never thought of it that way. That some people have sex because they were brave enough to show people their naked bodies, no matter how imperfect it is. The JAV he watched features mostly conventionally attractive people but you can't really put makeup on a butthole to cover up the spots or something. Maybe foreign people do that? That's a bit too far is it?

"It's cute." Yuu's voice snapped him out of his train of thought, "When you start thinking and going off track." Asahi could feel himself blush. "Your eyes start darting all around, sometimes your eyebrows too. It's like you're talking to yourself in your head." He chuckled, Asahi blushed.

"You spend an awful lot of time looking at me didn't you?"

"Well I was staring down at you for the last hour? A couple of hours? So I think it's normal that I do." Yuu got that playful tone again. Asahi was embarrassed he's being teased, especially by someone physically smaller than him. But Yuu looks pretty like that, all relaxed and playful. He wouldn't mind being teased if Yuu's expression stayed that way.

"Why me?" Asahi asked after a while. "Why me out of everyone in the club..?" Yuu was turning to him now, again. "You were.. dancing in the middle of the club at one point. You seem good at people. Is the quiet awkward just your type?" 

Yuu laughed again, rolling over. "You could say that, I guess." Yuu has such a beautiful laugh. Beyond what Asahi thinks should be allowed. "I kinda noticed you from the get-go. I'm average height, a bit taller than some of the girls my age and most of my friends tower over me so I'm used to being the 'short' one. But then you walked in and you towered over everyone and the look on everyone's face was hilarious and anyone that could make people make funny faces is immediately good in my book!

"You were easy to find in a crowd" Asahi wanted to shrink down at that. "But you always just look like you wanna shrink down." Asahi stopped trying to shrink down, feeling like a kid getting busted for stealing candy. "You were the biggest one there but you always feel like you are the smallest."

Yuu seemed to be deep in thought. He was on his back again. "I guess I just found you interesting. And of course, very pretty." Asahi blushed at that. "So I came over and you were drunk." Yuu laughed, Asahi wanted to die. "You were a mix of angry and ready to burst into tears! I never knew which direction you were going to go down to with every shot you make! It was difficult to talk in the club but at one point you said you were lonely so I just wanted to make you feel a little less lonely."

Yuu nudged his arm. "Are you any less lonely?"

Asahi blushed at that. "I guess so…" He actually was like that?? He supposed there was a gap in his memory. He barely registered when he actually got drunk. Just kind of remember he couldn't hear Yuu well or at all at times in the club. Goddd so he's the overshare drunk type is he?

Wait-- Asahi turned over to Yuu. "Ah-- it's not really related but.. back then when we.." Asahi blushed, Yuu turned to him, catching the moment with a smile. "Um.. you were about to.. you know... before you…" How is he supposed to say it without it sounding obscene?!

"You mean how I was gonna ride you turned to me getting into you." Asahi was blushing so hard he could feel the heat radiating and spreading down to his neck. "Dunno, I expected big guys to like topping. Or, just, dislike being fucked. I don't have a preference one way or the other. Seems just a bit restrictive, don't you think?"

Asahi turned to the ceiling again. He supposed so. He never thought much about it before. Most people do assume he'd just top them but Asahi rarely ever has the balls for that. He's not the dominating type, never had been. "I.. don't really mind either way. But I'm not-- like-- I'm not really dominant?" It's not a question! Why did he phrase it like a question!! 

Yuu nodded. 

The silence stretched. Yuu seemed to be waiting for Asahi to say something or finish his thoughts or elaborate. He just stayed silent.

"Did it hurt?" Asahi blinked at Yuu. Confused. "Your stomach. You've been holding it for a while now."

Stomach. Ah-- Asahi was suddenly even more conscious of it now. Especially next to Yuu, someone with a relatively lean body type, who probably exercise enough to form some sort of packs on his stomach. Asahi on the other hand… "Not really hurting-- Just suddenly felt super conscious of it..?" Why did he phrase it like a question!!

Yuu stayed quiet, seemed to be waiting for Asahi to elaborate again. After a few moments of silence, he reached over, placing his smaller hand on top of Asahi's. "Can I see?" 

Asahi blinked. "See… what?"

"See what you're so conscious about."

Asahi let out a distress noise. Now that he's fully sober and out of the sex haze, this is beyond embarrassing. He almost wanted to just throw the dirty cover back up just so he didn't have to think about it anymore.

Yuu chuckled. "Common, it's not like I didn't already see it." Asahi blushed. It's not-- an untrue statement-- He felt kisses peppering onto the back of his hands before slowly moving towards a few exposed spots of his stomach. "Are you conscious of its state?"

Asahi wanted to pout at that. "Can we.. change the subject?"

Yuu back off quickly, with an encouraging smile. "Before anything, I just want you to know, you are very pretty."

Asahi felt himself blush again. What's with this guy? "You use this much flattery towards everyone you slept with?"

Yuu barked out a laugh. "I don't sleep with many people you know! Just the ones I like, and the ones I want to compliment." Yuu is smiling again, grinning even, ear to ear, facing Asahi. 

Yuu has those kinds of eyes, the kind that captivated whoever looked into them. The worst of all is not how intense and captivating it is but how you can see almost everything in it. Yuu said everything Asahi thinks is on his face. While Asahi believes everything Yuu feels is in his eyes. 

"Will we… meet again..?" Asahi felt himself asking before he could hold the thought back.

"Asking me out?" Yuu chuckled, Asahi blushed. "Do you want to?"

Asahi's eyes seemed to find the ceiling particularly interesting as his face seemed to have been lit on fire. "I.. um.. you are also.. interesting.. I've been kind of... I dunno, boxing myself in and brute-forcing myself through work and ended up realizing recently that I don't really have anyone to, kind of, um.. hang out with? Or do anything with.. so I…" Asahi trailed off into silence. The more he spoke about it the more pathetic he felt.

He let out a sigh. "I was.. was! Supposed to have something.. a future? People around me tried harder than they should for someone who could barely survive highschool.. my parents even went into debt trying to pay for my tuition and after a long time I finally got over myself and felt a little, you know, confidence. I felt like maybe I could do this, maybe-- Maybe I can pull it off and get a normal job, maybe just sitting at a desk and just work a steady 9 to 5."

He's spilling now. Why is he spilling so much? He doesn't even tell these things to his parents and there he was, naked, telling it to a man he didn't even know the full name of. "But fuck I just-- guess I'm not built for it? I get tired faster than anyone else, I get sick after deadlines, I sometimes even break down the damn bathroom-- Like-- How pathetic is that? I just-- wanted to be normal and just do what is expected of me. Get the future that's stable and expected without having mental breakdowns in the bathroom!" 

His eyes stung. Fuck he was crying already. Spilling your guts out to a stranger and combust into tears was not what Asahi expected to come out of this Friday doing! While naked even! Naked!

Yuu didn't say much until Asahi finished. The smaller man reached over, wiping the tears off his face gently, carefully, treating him as if he was the most endearing thing in the world. What's even endearing about a grown man weeping, naked, after complaining about their job?

"It could be that you were given a heavier load than others." Yuu finally spoke, his lips planting slow and soft kisses on Asahi's tear tracks. "But could also be because you have less health to deal with normal 'heavy' loads. Not everyone has the mental capacity. You could tell them, you know. Though, if they keep giving you work, it must be that they believe you could take care of it." Yuu's lips made it to Asahi's eyes, planting a kiss in the corner of the eyelid. "A capable office worker who gets stressed out and breaks down. I don't think you're the only one who does that." 

Yuu finally laid back down, staring at the ceiling. "It's that why you asked to go to a club, even though it's not your scene?"

"I… wanted to change it up. I felt like maybe it would make it better somehow... Like-- destressing myself with a change of pace? Find something new?"

"Well did you?" 

Asahi turned to look at Yuu who was smiling at him now. 

"Find something new?" 

Asahi felt himself blush. "I did find you. And you are plenty new."

Yuu chuckled, pleased, happy even. It was cute. 

"What's your name, Asahi-san?"

"Asahi Azumane."

"Yuu Nishinoya."

Ashai let out a groan. "So I really have been using your first name this whole time.."

Yuu chuckled. "Common! It turns me on when you call my first name with that voice! It should be illegal how hot it sounds, you know that?"

Asahi felt himself blush. "The way you call my name should be illegal! It's a weapon of destruction! Capable of turning human flesh into mush in a matter of seconds!"

Yuu barked out another laugh, holding his stomach as he rolled around, trying to calm down. Now that Asahi was more aware, Yuu is almost a head shorter than him, brown hair, bright-eyed with a big, lovely laugh. Rolling around all carefree, his spirit felt young, like a child. Or maybe he made it that way, all childlike and joyful.

"A weapon of destruction! Asahi-san, why didn't you get into writing or something? Working for a newspaper could also work too! You get someone else to do the interview while you do the writing! Your mind is insane!" 

Asahi shook his head, chuckling. Him, writing? It's not impossible but not exactly what he was aiming for. His current job should be his dream job, it actually was his dream job, what he aimed for. Yet when he got it, he just felt like crap. Had he just wasted his whole life working towards something so.. useless? Or have he just wasted it all on something he didn't really want? And what he wanted is something else?

Yuu crawled over then, laying on top of Asahi. Eyes piercing into his own. "You're having that lonely look again." He pulled himself upwards, planting a kiss on Asahi's lips, who opened to welcome him in. 

Yuu was loud, Asahi established that. And if anything, pretty noisy. When he was focused, either on being gentle or not hurting Asahi, he was quiet. But when he was relaxed and just moving on instinct, Yuu was noisy. His lips smacked softly against Asahi and his own, soft moans escaping from that small throat, seeming as if kissing Asahi was the best thing in the world, even though all they were doing wasn't anything that would be classified as 'hot'.

But Asahi enjoyed it too. He liked it slow, like it when the other enjoyed it, liked feeling this way, like he was doing something right, like he wasn't fucking up. Not fucking up and controlling himself to consistently not fuck up was Asahi's saving grace yet the office job and his ever depleting health just threw it all out the window. But right then and there, when Yuu seemed to be melting over his lips and tongue alone, Asahi felt like he did something right for once this past month. 

His arms unwrapped himself, finding them on top of Yuu, whose hands are now mindlessly caressing Asahi's torso. "It's so pretty.." Yuu said as their lips part. Asahi made a noise, not caring if it made him look desperate. Yuu probably already knew how desperate Asahi is with the way they've been talking. 

Yuu chuckled, "Your eyes are pretty. Your face is pretty. Even this place that you don't like" Yuu turned to look at his stomach, protruding slightly from all the chocolate bread he has been consuming in place for breakfast and lunch. "Is also pretty." Yuu turned to face him again.

Asahi leaned forward, Yuu gave him the kiss he wanted. Kissing Yuu was intimate, oddly so. Sex with him was intimate as well. Yuu took his time figuring out what works best for Asahi, switching tactics quickly when one stressed Asahi out. Kissing Yuu is also.. oddly calming. Like all thoughts could just fly away and everything just stops happening for a second. He liked it. He didn't think he would ever like being so close to someone like this, much less a stranger. 

Yuu broke the kiss again but his face remained close. His eyes, not moving from Asahi's, his hands cradling and stroking the side of Asahi's face as if it was precious. "And no one had taken you." Yuu chuckled, biting his bottom lip, looking like a kid who won a present. "Asahi-san, what is your opinion on dating someone you just met?"

Asahi blushed at that. "Is that someone you?" Can he be any more shameless?!

Yuu smiled, didn't seem to mind. "Does it make a difference?"

Asahi leaned forwards again, opening his mouth as if asking for permission. "It does."

Yuu gave him the kiss he wanted.

It should've been a mistake, but somehow, it didn't feel so much like one anymore.


End file.
